


My Girl

by KuroBakura



Series: Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch Adopted Child Collection [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Babies, Disabled Character, Family Fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Out of Character, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Damien realizes that he has what he has always wanted in his life. A family with such a wonderful husband and children. That he loves with all his heart and soul. Whether they are or blood or not. And now, Damien and Kuro have a new addition to their amazing family. A little baby girl.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona
Series: Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch Adopted Child Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655356
Kudos: 15





	My Girl

Damien sat on the couch in the living room, reading a magazine. Kuro was out running errands and Lucian was at school. About a month ago, Kuro and Damien welcomed a little baby girl named Tabitha in their home after they were granted to become her new parents. She is no more than a month or two old and was rejected from several homes due to her having a disability. Tabitha was born with Down syndrome. She was also born with white hair. In a Victorian and goth household, Tabitha was like an adorable angel compared to the rest of her new family. Tabitha was in her playpen, sleeping. Or...that is at least what Damien thought she was doing. As he turned a page in the magazine that he was reading, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Tabitha started to move in the playpen.

Becoming a little worried, Damien quickly put the magazine down on the couch and got up. He walked over to Tabitha’s playpen and looked inside of it. Tabitha was wiggling around but stopped as she suddenly saw Damien looked down at her with a smile in his face. Tabitha smiled back and let out a giggle. Damien felt so soft for her. 

“Awe. You’re so adorable.” Damien suddenly spoke. All of a sudden, Tabitha started to cry. Damien started to panic again. He checked her diaper to make sure if it needed changing or not. Damien lifted her gently out of the playpen. Before he could even say another word to her, Tabitha stopped crying as soon as he head was on one of Damien’s shoulders.

”She just wanted to be held.” Damien thought to himself. He began walking back over to the couch and sat down carefully while still having Tabitha in his arms. When the both of them were on the couch, Damien could not help but look at her. It has been such a long time since he has taken care of a baby. It was making him think of when Lucian was that her age. All the diapers changed, all the bath Damien gave him and all kinds of memories floated inside of his head about when Lucian was a baby. Some of those times were hard and at the same time, they were very precious to him. And still are to this day. Now, he can relive all of that with Tabitha but this time, he is not in a toxic relationship.  
  


The man Damien was married to before Kuro was selfish, manipulative and abusive man. Though, his ex never hurt Lucian, which was a good thing but he always took out things on Damien. Damien was so glad to be out of that relationship but it was not easy for him to start dating again until Kuro and Amanda came along in his and Lucian’s lives. And it has been nothing but wonderful and full of happiness. Now, Tabitha has added even more happy for both Kuro and Damien. Tabitha was just looking at Damien. Damien was looking down at her as he held her in his arms.

”You do not have to worry about anything, sweetheart. Daddy and I love so much. No matter happens, we will always be here for you. Through the good and bad times. And you will definitely get plenty of hugs and kisses from all of us. I can not wait for you to meet your sister, Amanda. I have been telling her about you and she told me that she can not wait to meet you the next time she comes to visit us! And Lucian loves you, too. Even if he does not show it, he does.” Damien said to her. Tabitha just kept looking at him. Damien chuckled.

”You probably don’t even know what I talking about but regardless, what I just want you to know is that we all love you, baby girl and we all are so glad that you are here.” Damien said to her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Tabitha smiled at him and let out a giggle. Damien also let out a giggle, too. 

“I am truly glad that she is with us, I never thought that I would be raising another child but here I am. And I do not regret it one, single bit.” Damien thought to himself as he sat in the couch with Tabitha for a little longer. Damien nor Kuro could believe that people rejected her because of who she is. Tabitha is such a sweet little baby. Even if she had a disability, it does not make her less lovable. About 10 minutes later, Tabitha started to yawn in his arms. Damien decided to put her down for a nap before Kuro got home. He carefully got off of the couch once again a with Tabitha in his arms and brought her upstairs to her room.   
  


5 minutes later, Damien came down the steps as the front door opened and in walked Kuro. With a couple of bags in one of his hands. Damien smiled at he saw his husband.

”Hey, hun. I just out Tabitha down for a nap.” Damien said to him. Kuro smiled and nodded at him.

”Awe. I wanted to say hi to her. And thank you, by the way.” Kuro said back to him. Damien nodded back as well and then went over to help Kuro with the bags that he was holding and brought them into the kitchen then placed them onto ome the counter. After he did, Damien turned around and suddenly held Kuro in his arms. Kuro did the same to his husband.

”I am so happy to see you.” Damien told him.

”Did something bad happen while I was gone?” Kuro asked him. Damien shook his head a couple of times.

”No. I held Tabitha for a little bit and it made me think about certain things.” Damien replied.

”What kind of things?” Kuro asked another question.

”About Lucian when he was a baby mostly but also...how can people reject a child? Not matter what age they are. Tabitha is such an amazing baby! Just because she is different, does not make her less of a human being. Also, she has one of the cutest giggles I have ver heard in my entire life. Besides yours, dear.” Damien answered and explained to him. Kuro understood.

”I have been thinking about that, too. I am so glad that you, Lucian and Tabitha are in Amanda and I’s lives. We both love all of you so much, too.” Kuro said back to him. Damien smiled again and then suddenly placed his lips against Kuro’s. The two of them kissed for a few seconds before pulling away and letting go of each other. Kuro and Damien put the stuff away that was in the bags then went into the living room to spend some time with each other for about an hour until Lucian came home and Tabitha woke up from her nap. Damien and Kuro are definitely one big and happy family. And they were loved every, single second of it. The two of them could not wait to see what was ahead for them when it comes to raising Tabitha. But whatever happens, they are welcoming it.

**The End**


End file.
